A King of Song, a king of dance
by Saansilt
Summary: GODZILLA LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN HIM BEFORE! A story no one saw coming, a new universe taking a bold new direction, a saga both personal and enormous as Godzilla faces a personal battle unlike any other. As he tours the world a shadowy foe brings up old wounds in a relentless assault on the mountainous hero. Will he prevail? Please feel free to comment and review!
1. King of Song 1

May 22nd 1994AD

The stage was set. As the elevator rose he silently recited his mantra, why he was here.

This paid for his family. Their house. His sister's tuition. His brother's cars. Their dreams mattered. He could set his aside.

The elevator finished it's ascent. Into his headset he spoke.

 _"HELLO SAN FRANCISCO! I'M READY FOR YOU! ARE YOU READY FOR ME? BECAUSE TONIGHT YOU'LL BE STOMPED BY MY SOUND, LASERED BY MY LYRICS, AND FEELIN MY ATOMIC FIRE!"_

The cheering crowds drowned out all sound. Not even a jet passing above could be heard above the crowd's adoration. He smiled. It was gonna be a good gig.

 _"PREPARE FOR DISASTER, FOR HERE COMES DESTRUCTION'S MASTER! PREPARE FOR ME! PREPARE FOR..."_

A pause, a second long self indulgence.

 _"GGGGOOOODDDDZZZIIILLLAAA!"_

Lyric flew from his mouth, causing a fire of excitement eargerly feeding on the crowd's revelry. He was going to do a favorite to start off. "Origins" was his first song, and it was a guaranteed way to set off the audience.

 _UPON TOKYO TOWER, ATOMIC FIRE, A PERILOUS DISPLAY OF MY POWER!_

He went through this song and dance quite literally hundreds of times at this point, motions so precise yet he could do this in his sleep. Sometimes he did.

 _SERIZAWA WELCOMED THE OPPORTUNITY, TO FACE DOWN YOURS TRULY AND BE WRITTEN DOWN IN HISTORY_

As he scanned the crowd covertly while dancing he noticed a sign. It was painted a beautiful rainbow of colors, eye catching and pleasant in arrangement. But it's message was one bourne of the wickedest cruelties he had ever faced.

YOU LET HER DIE

 _WERE HE FAILED HIS LESSON IT CAME FOR ME TO TEACH HUMANITY! A SPECTRE OF SCALES, A MONSTER NO LONGER A MYSTERY! THEIR ULTIMATE DANGER BEING THEMSELVES, NOT EVEN ME..._

 _GODZILLA!_

He back stepped to the center of the stage. Marriage proposals were ignored. He pushed back the memories. He couldn't react to that sign. He was a professional. And there were four songs left.

 _"YOU FEELING ME?"_

Into the mike he spoke again, and a mighty response in the affirmative came back. Godzilla was relieved. He would get through this tonight. For his fans. For his family. For her memory.

 _"HERE IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE FIRST LIVE PERFORMANCE!"_

The elevator behind him finished rising. His friend stood next to him, in silent awe of the scene before him. They looked at each other, ready to start. His opposite's costume was sleek, blacks, reds, and mock crystals. A reflection of his otherwise. They both spoke into their headsets.

 _"OF GODZILLA VS. SSSSPPPPAAAACCCCEEEEGGGGOOOODDDDZZZZIIIILLLLAAAA!"_

They sang. The crowd cheered at the combative duet. Godzilla ignored the signs. This was his night. No one would take it away. 


	2. King of Song Intro

_IN 1954 AD, Ishiro Honda released his film "Godzilla" to the public. When it became a commercial failure he went to directing less ambtious projects. Toho gave all the rights to the Honda family to prevent further distribution of the dismal failure of a fable and to make sure not the make the same mistake again. Honda's career went by but the GODZILLA franchise never came to be._

 _In the early 1980sAD Honda's grandson Daisuke was left with a sick mother and two ambitious siblings. In order to support his family he quit his career to capatilize on his artistic talents in singing and dancing while honoring what he saw as his grandfather's opus, hoping to score a big deal._

 _Of all the companies he went to only a small and failing firm decided to respond to his test recordings. Compiling what they saw as one last album, South Osaka Seabeast records released "THE RETURN OF GODZILLA" in 1985AD. It broke numerous records around Japan and earned a worldwide release once Seabeast had recovered and restructured._

 _Now a new genre of preformers walks the world, under the new gimmick of being a connected musical epic revolving around giant monsters. This is the story of the lives in the world. The preformers, the executives, their fans, and their families._

 _This is world where there is no king of monsters. However, there is a king of song and dance._


	3. King of Song 2

May 25th 1994 AD 

Daisuke Honda lay awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling. A little under a decade ago this whole thing would have been unreal. But here he was, closer to the fourtieth anniversary of the film that inspired this insane adventure.

Granted it was months away but he felt like it would be a great time to take a break from all this flash, glitz, and glamour. Heck, he'd be happy to be with his family again just so he could talk in Japanese again. His agent only talked in english, trying to keep aloft of his lowly homeland.

Being on the tour circut going through America and Europe didn't help matters, especially the was only the first three days he just went through. Three months of America, Three in Europe. It was so unreal even nine years in.

Letting a sigh escape he stood up a walked towards the window. From where he was he could appreciate that San Fran was a beautiful city. Owning an apartment here would be nice for summers. At least once he retired.

A knock on the door snatched that thought away for a good while. Opening the door for his agent was always amusing. The man never failed to be in hysterics.

"WHAT ARE DOING! You slept in! Our plane leaves soon enough for me to think we aren't going to make it, and if we get to Los Angeles any later than four hour hours early for you show I can't direct the crew to build the stage just right and we'd check in late, that's poor form you know, and you might be tired and have a terrible preformance-"

He certainly wasn't going to disappoint today. Daisuke gestured for the tall, and for now red-faced, man to pause his rambling.

"Mr. Yamashida, has Godzilla ever had a truly awful preformance? Don't answer that, we both know the answer is no. Has Ken ever failed to properly ready a venue without your supervision? No. Have the fans ever boo'ed our preformance off the stage? No. Will half an hour wreck this entire tour? No. Especially since we planned to arrive four early."

Mr. Yamashida stammered.

"I'm just worried-"

"And you always do. I planned out this trip along with the managerial crew. I have contingencies in place. Hence why we gave our selves four hours."

Mr. Yamashida shook his head. He relaxed, taking a deep breath.

"Well, we can still make the first plane. Can we please do that Daisuke?"

"Yes, fifteen minutes, I'll be out. Fair enough?"

The agent nodded and left the hotel room. Daisuke fulfilled his promise, and soon enough they were in the air soaring high above the USA. Kinda like Rodan would be in a song he was drafting. His luck it'd be ready in time for fiftieth anniversary album. Rodan was notoriously lax on schedules. Smiling at that, looking at the clouds Daisuke leaned into his seat. This was a good moment to be in.


	4. King of Song 3

JULY 18th 1994AD 

Boston, Maine

"... as for today's state of the war, NATO forces claimed victory in what was once known as Poland. Having seized the ruins of Warsaw there now only remains the capture of Premier Helena-"

All the light on the television folded into the center lines, which then raced to the midpoint. In the end only a grey screen remained. Daisuke was relieved that the war was practically over. His Europe segment got a whole lot easier.

Mr. Yamashida previously wondered why he wanted to do a European tour. Military bases and damaged cities were not known to make a profit for preformers. A laugh at such a statement only his agent would make, and Daisuke focused on his reasoning for doing this. After all, a reroute to Africa could still be done. There were a number of grand and rich cities there.

Ultimately though Europe needed this. It needed an outlet for fun, to feel as if in a normally cold and detached world that someone cared. His albums were popular there before the war and even during it in countries that recovered from the fighting. It'd help a lot of the young fans take their minds off the terrors they had faced for at least a few hours.

A glance at the alarm clock informed him that it was time to got to bed. A yawn emerged to note his body's agreement with that sentiment. Begrudgingly admitting defeat Godzilla prepared for bed. He sunk into the mattress, too tired to wrap himself in the blanket. Dinosaurs don't need cocoons anyway.

 _I'm up on cloud nine everything is floating gently here. On top of the universe I've got nothing to fear._

He twisted and turned.

 _Now is the time to be calm, bask in the ethereal serenity._

He kicked, banishing the blanket from atop the bed.

 _In your arms, on the beach right here, there is no place I'd rather be._

Skin freezing up, sweat making it seem colder.

 _In your arms on the beach tonight, here let's start being bolder._

He jolted up, throwing his pillow at the door. This song was only sung once, to an audience of one, by her.

 _War and peace, Strength and Kindness, those who are brave and those who fear, Godzilla and Mothra. Let's show the world that we're now together._

Every year the day got closer around this time. As it did, instead of sleep, this torment was his granted right.

 _In your arms tonight. Let's start it off by dancing on this beach right here with me in your arms tonight. Let our dreams soar as a future together takes flight. It all starts dancing on the beach in your arms tonight._


	5. King of Song 4

AUGUST 7th 1994AD 

Bordeaux, France

"I never did like your songs, your character, or your music in general. My daughter loves it. The youth love it. And they are all looking foward to your preformance tonight. To that degree, I can only say one thing. Thank you."

The car Daisuke rode in was pulling up to the concert hall, and the mayor of Bordeaux was personally having him driven there. The mayor let out a sigh.

"Thank you for making a trip here. This war was weighing heavily on our people. Despite avoiding the fate of Paris, we still felt the effects. Our young men sent away to fight so close to home. The fears of air raids. The specter of nuclear weapons. The rationing of foods, supplies, and the like."

They stepped out of the car, walking towards the backstage area. Mr. Yamashida lingered a few feet away. He had been surprised by the mayor's request for being the one to drive with Daisuke, though he knew not to argue. He did a very good job of hiding his annoyance.

Daisuke smirked at that thought and made a mental note to give the man a day off in Madrid with a list of restaurants he could enjoy. For putting up with him the man had earned it. The mayor thanking him caught Daisuke off guard. After all he was just a musician. The mayor spoke again.

"What I really want to say here is that your coming down here lets the children and the teens enjoy something together. It may not be all of them but those that are here love your music. Ah, stereos were almost banned because of you guys. But to see so many of them happy after such a rough time with war? I'll take off a few points in the polls for that. And for the backstage pass for my little one."

Daisuke laughed for the first time since arriving in France. It felt good to do so. All the refugees, the shattered skylines trying to claw a grim reminder into the sky, the overall mood of the place weighed on him. Bordeaux was almost surreal in that regard. Looking to the mayor before he went to the prep room, he paused to think of the right words. Then he realized it.

"Mr. Mayor, we do what we do so that people can enjoy music, arts, and a gimmick here or there. I pushed hard for this tour extending to Europe for this reason. After a time of war, if I can grant some people a few hours of escapism, help them be happy about something, then I will. It won't ever be enough for them, but I'll help where I can."

"Yes yes. Now make this a good show then eh? I absolutely do not need a riot."

"Godzilla has never had a bad show Mr. Mayor. Expect only the best." Mr. Yamashida interjected. Daisuke nodded in agreement, and entered the ready room. Soon he'd be back on stage and he intended to give Bordeaux the best show they'd had in years.


	6. King of Song 5

SEPTEMBER 21st 1994AD

Jakarta, Indonesia

He could hear the soft rub of metal on metal as the fan in the room made a valiant effort to keep the air cool. The arid taste of each passing gust remained, a texture without weight. A brilliant shade of red emanated from a dresser to his left as a bright but silent defiance of the night otherwise filling the hotel room.

Daisuke felt his eyelids get heavier with each swing of the fan's blades. The struggle to stay awake threatened to humble him yet again. He blinked, his eyes remaining shut for a few seconds longer and creaking open only with a mighty effort. He couldn't allow himself to fall asleep in this city. The past here would not be forgotten, haunting any slumber he might try to attain.

He rose to a sitting position but today sleep would do what no army could ever successfully accomplish. Feeling the slight rush of air evacuate from behind him Godzilla toppled backwards, waving his arms lazily in protest. Once his head hit the pillow victory over sleep tonight was but a distant and taunting dream.

Yet it only served to segue into another. Birds chirped. Light and warmth embraced him. The sea beat against the earth, and the earth remained steadfast. Sand held his lying body up as if he were an emperor on his throne. Back when this memory was known as now, he certainly felt it.

Tilting his head left, always left, he saw her approach. There was no sway in her step, her hair shorter than usual, her skin looking paler than the coldest ghost yet her expression warmer than even the sun beating down upon him at that very moment. Daisuke arose from where Godzilla had toppled. Every thought in his head was cursing his luck to have fallen asleep yet again on this day but every bone in his body reverberated with gratitude for that failure.

"This isn't real" was chanted at a rythm in his mind. The girl was smiling at him and all the while ignorant of his thoughts. Unware that the man in front of her was being crushed under a boulder of torment she adressed him.

"So Daisuke are you just going to continue staring at the sky? Of all your hobbies this is certainly the strangest."

"The sky has many things to teach me. I am yet a student of the earth, not matter what I've done in life."

Her face wrinkled in disapproval. She shook her head sideways, her hair swaying along with it. Her beanie desperately held on to her, her jacket's collar crunched a bit and her shirt crumpled as her arms tightened.

"No melodrama, you know that stuff is only for the stage. I'm worried you might be getting addicted to it. Why do you think I wear grey when going out? Because I already wear enough colors when singing to the masses."

Daisuke held back a response for half a second, and as it fell away from the tip of his tongue there was a scramble for another. The grey clothing she wore carried an air of class and modernity. Words hastily entered formation. This conversation would repeat again no matter the effort put forth to oppose such a notion.

"That's a nice jacket."

A frustrated sigh, a reddened face, and rolling eyes all pushed him back from that dialogue. He r head tilted back and snapped foward. He could almost hear her thoughts at this point, as she did nothing to mask her feelings. He grabbed another thought without checking what it was and let is slide down from his mind to his mouth.

"I'm too focused on the job aren't I?"

Her face slowly returned to it's natrual color. Her arms loosened. She held her chin and spoke again.

"Maybe you need a hobby."

"I have Gundam Models."

"A creative hobby. Where you do what you want. Rather than following an instruction sheet."

"I could take up the flute."

"Hobbies aren't supposed to remind you of your job Daisuke."

He hit a blank. There were no words sailing to rescue him in this conversation, no sentences he could grab like a hammer to nails. Just an empty bag where thoughts should have been. The girl snapped her fingers and with that pulled him from this brief stupor.

"I got it! Your hobby could be me!"

"Wha- I mean you are- uh..."

"Come on. You're not calling it crazy, and we've know each other since..."

"You interned at SOS."

"Exactly! You noticed this pretty girl about in her twenties humming a tune just after your first recording session."

"I noticed your rythmic... mastery... of humming."

Her face wrinkled again as she shook her head side to side once more. A slight chill flowed down Daisuke's spine. Had he already doomed this endeavor?

But something ran opposite of that chill. A painless fire, it's warmth invigorating him to continue forward. Pushing aside the heavy specter of anticipated failure, Daisuke sought recovery.

"Okay, so it was the way you said I would as successful as my grandfather that got me to notice you."

"We can go with that."

She chuckled and began walking further down the beach, away from him. A glance back to she if he was following. As he ran and caught up, he heard her hum a then new rythm. A rythm to a song only he was to hear.

"So Daisuke, do you really think we can do this? I can always just accept any number of gentlemen for their offers of going on a date."

"We can do this. I'm sure of it."

His voice was faltering, shaking more than a bridge in a hurricane.

"And you won't tie this to the job?"

"No, I won't. But others might and I'm worried-"

She stopped and turned to face him. Putting a finger on his lip and shushing any protest she quietly sung a piece of her latest mass released tune.

 _"There is no need to worry, one world that we can live in peace, that will be the end of this story."_

"Hey that's cheating!"

"Mhmm. Now come on, I wanna see the Monumen Nasional at sunset. I heard it is wonderful."

They went off the beach and back into Jakarta. Turned out the Monumen was lit a neon blue that night. It was indeed wonderful.


End file.
